headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Myra Mason
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters | aliases = Nurse Myra Mason Myra McNider Batman: Holy Terror 1; Elseworlds continuity only. | continuity = DC Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = New York City, New York | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 1953 | 1st appearance = ''All-American Comics'' #25 | final appearance = ''JSA'' #40 | actor = }} Myra Mason is a fictional nurse and a recurring supporting character featured in comic books published by DC Comics. She first appeared in ''All-American Comics'' #25 in April, 1941. Biography Myra Mason became an accomplished nurse working in the New York City area during the early years of World War II. Her work eventually placed her in the employee of eminent surgeon, Doctor Charles McNider. Mason became Charles' most trusted aide, and often assisted him in his research into anti-viral procedures. During their time together, Myra slowly began to fall in love with McNider, but was always reluctant to voice her affections out loud. Mason and McNider grew even closer together, after the latter suffered from a horrible accident which rendered him blind. Realizing that his career as a surgeon was over, McNider chose to focus his energy into writing magazine articles exposing organized crime figureheads. Myra became Charles' eyes, and typed all of his articles for him. What Myra never realized however, was that Charles was also leading a secret life. Although he was in all other aspects blind, McNider possessed perfect night vision and adventured as the mystery man known as Doctor Mid-Nite. Myra often found herself involved with Mid-Nite's adventures, and helped Charles write articles chronicling the dark avenger's escapades. McNider eventually found himself romantically drawn to Mason, but realized that he could never pursue a romance with her so long as he continued to operate as Doctor Mid-Nite. He would later write in his journals of his love for Myra. In 1953, a serial killer calling himself the Shadower discovered the (now retired) Doctor Mid-Nite's secret identity. Seeking to strike at Mid-Nite through his loved ones, he went after Myra Mason. The Shadower strangled Myra and left her body for McNider to find. Charles was devastated by the event, and dedicated over a decade of his life towards tracking down Myra's killer. Eventually, he captured the Shadower and avenged Myra's death. JSA 40 Notes & Trivia * * Myra Mason was originally part of DC's Golden Age era. Many Golden Age stories of the superhero fantasy vein were retroactively attributed to the continuity known as Earth-Two. Following the events of the 1985-86 maxi-series Crisis on Infinite Earths, the realities of Earths One and Two were merged into a single cohesive timeline. * The final fate of Myra Mason was revealed in flashback in ''JSA'' #40 in November, 1942. * There is another character named Myra Mason, who existed in the 22nd century. She was an executive assistant to Space Ranger Rick Starr, and had no connection to the 1940s-era character. * An Elseworlds variant of Myra Mason appeared in a photograph in the 1991 one-shot graphic novel Batman: Holy Terror. She was the wife of Charles McNider in this story. Appearances * All-American Comics 25 * All-American Comics 31 * Secret Origins Vol 2 7 See also External Links * * * References Category:Nurses Category:1953/Character deaths